dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Like father-figure, like son-figure, Chapter two
Chapter two of Like father-figure, like son-figure. Story Kit and Ramón had gone to a movie, watching one of Kit's favorites. Now at night they had finished and were walking home. Ramon was a little unnerved about the place looking creepy at night, but Kit assures he'll be safe. "So did do you like the movie?" Kit asks giddily, "oh yeah" Ramon answered enthusiastically when an ominous voice echoes, "well look who it is?" it said, Kit and Ramon froze: the former noticed the voice sounded familiar, and from behind them were a trio of familiar-looking gangsters, "street-pirates" Kit growled, he hasn't forgotten the beating these guys gave him when he took a wrong turn home years ago, Kit was still sore from it, but he didn't think they'd meet again, "great, first the traditional ocean-going pirates like Blackbird, then air-pirates like Don Karnage, now some land-pirates in the form of these guys?" Ramon ranted, "stay behind me Ramon" Kit orders stepping in front of Ramon protectively, as much as he would like to get back at these guys, he wasn't gonna risk it with Ramon, "aw how cute, protecting your little brother" one pirate mocked, "actually we're not related" Kit corrected as the leader pirate stepped forth, "hope you'll put up a better fight than last time shrimp" he says, clearly recognizing Kit, at least by the hat, though Kit didn't think they'd remember, "you know them?" Ramon gasps, "long story" Kit whispers to the scamp before focusing on the gangsters, "I underestimated you last time but that won't happen again" Kit promised, indeed thanks to his military-degree he was much stronger than before, "then prove it" the leader taunted and without warning he tackles Kit only to be kicked away, "Ramon hide" Kit orders Ramon and he heeds it while the other two gangsters attack Kit, only to be beaten themselves, however their attempt has given their leader a chance to swing one leg into Kit's legs and trip him, Kit quickly recovers and throws one pirate over him before focusing on the leader, the beaten pirate caught a glimpse of Ramon hiding behind a mailbox and snuck toward him while Kit was keeping the other two occupied, and then they pause, "looks like you did get better after all" the leader comments thoroughly impressed, but wasn't done yet, "doesn't mean you'll win though" he adds which confused Kit for a moment, "Kit!" Ramon called and alarmed Kit turns around to see the forgotten pirate holding Ramon hostage, but before the teen-bear could do something the leader tackles him again, "okay, okay, you win, you can have my money and anything else I have on me, just let him go" Kit pleads, "well now that you mention it, I would like to give you a whooping" the leader taunts and his other lackey restrains Kit while he proceeds to beat him up again: first in the gut, then the face, and pretty much everywhere else, but when Kit suffered a kick to his most vulnerable spot on his body: his crotch, Ramon couldn't take it anymore and bites his captor's hand, causing a scream to sound out, the other pirates were distracted by this and Kit, taking advantage of it breaks free and bangs them both into the wall, then repeats the process with the last thug. Once all three were down Kit collapsed to his knees in pain and Ramon rushes to his aid, "are you alright?" he asks, "yeah, let's get outa here before they wake up" Kit replies and limps off with Ramon supporting him along the way. At Higher-for-Hire, everyone else was growing concerned about Kit and Ramon when they heard a knock at the door. Riven was the first to reach it and all gasp at seeing Kit in such a mangled state. "Help me" Ramon begs and they comply, "did you run into a criminal or something on the way here?" Rebecca asks as Kit was settled in Baloo's chair, "you could say that: had another run in with street-pirates" Kit admits, "again!?" Baloo gasped, but before he could berate Kit Ramon acts in his defense, "wait he was only trying to protect me, you see..." he explained, and when he was done Baloo's anger switched to admiration: he couldn't help feeling proud of his boy for surrendering himself to those thugs so Ramon wouldn't be harmed, "that sure was heroic of you Kit-boy" he compliments making Kit blush, "yeah well we're even now" Kit shrugs, feeling glad he got his revenge, but more so that Ramon was alright, though Ramon felt guilty, "I have got to keep watch over my surroundings" the scamp complains, "what's the matter Ramon?" Riven asks, "for the second time in my life I let someone sneak up and catch me, and Kit takes the punishment" Ramon expressed, Rebecca walks over and kneels to him, "Ramon he's only looking out for you, sure he's only doing it due to the deprivation he suffered for so long, no parent wants to see their child get beat up or anything like that, myself Baloo and Riven included" she says, "well I just wish I'm the one taking the blame for my mistakes" Ramon moans, "Ramon-ow, someday you'll return the favor, and I'm looking forward to it" Kit said and this seems to work, "I hope so" Ramon replies smiling, "oh yeah, Kit you remember those friends of yours in the orphanage?" Molly suddenly says, "you mean Rhett Trevor and principal-Barkley? yeah why?" Kit wonders, "well they sent a letter" Molly states and rushes to Rebecca's desk, picks up a piece of paper and runs back to Kit to present it, "oh yeah I forgot about that" Riven recalls as Kit takes the letter, discovering it to be an invitation to another air-show that the Freeport-Home-for-Children often received, "hello, another air-show is being given to the orphanage" Kit notes, "another?" Rey repeats, "yeah: every year the air corps would give us a show, we even get to have it for free" Kit answers getting dreamy, he loved those shows, Baloo couldn't resist laughing a little, "guess they read your mind" he jokes, Kit playfully punches him, "can we go? it's scheduled tomorrow" Kit asks, "eh why not" Rebecca shrugs. The next day after school, the Higher-for-Hire squad return to Freeport. Kit explained that the event was held on an island in the middle of a large lake right beside the town, so Baloo didn't even have to land at the airfield next to the orphanage and parks at the docks on the island. Once they disembarked Kit saw a lot of kids present. "Wonder if anyone here is gonna recognize me" Kit says to himself, but the only ones who did were the orphans, their caretakers and a few pilots, particularly a moose and bull-man whom Kit thought looked familiar, and they felt the same toward him as the walk right to him, "uh hi" he greets shyly, they simply smirk and the moose looks at the bull, "yep, that's definitely him Reggie" he says, "wait, Reggie, as in Raging Reggie Bullworth?" Kit gasped, Raging Reggie Bullworth was one of the air-hobo-loving pilots Kit had met, "took you long enough to figure it out kid" Reggie jokes, "so then you must be..." Kit stammered, "yep, it's me, Albert" the moose finishes, Kit couldn't believe his luck, since finding a home and family in Cape-Suzette he never thought he'd see any of the pilots like these two again, "I can't believe it!" he exclaims and hugs them, much to the curiosity of his adopted-family as well as Rhett and Trevor who happily greeted them, "uh Kit?" Rebecca peeps, "oh sorry, guys these are Albert and Raging Reggie Bullworth, two of the pilots I worked for while I was living on the streets" Kit introduces, "he and us go way back: he saved me from air-pirates, even managed to land my plane while I was wounded" Reggie recalls, "wow" Molly gushed, "and I'm the one who first gave him a ride, and let him cloud-surf in the air, along with filling him in on the air-hoboes" Albert informs, "really" Baloo whistles, "really Baloo" Reggie repeats, "you know who I am?" Baloo says, "oh come Mr. Big: everybody knows you guys" Albert teases, "that's true" Rey shrugs, "so you finally found a good home and family eh Kit?" Albert notes, "yep, plus more like this guy" Kit replies picking up Ramon and showing him, "hey he looks like that kid that rescued a pilot from a crashed-plane" Reggie notes, "he is actually" Trevor interjected, "say what?!" Albert gasps unable to believe he was face-to-face with the pilot-saving boy, "his name's Ramon Grizzle, sadly his parents were killed by that plane that crashed into his house, when I paid a visit I bumped into him" Kit describes, "oh I'm so sorry" Albert condoles, "is he your son or something?" Reggie wonders, to him Ramon looked more like a son of Kit's than anything else, "partially, Becky Riven and me are the adopters, but he asked Kit to be the father and we let him" Baloo answers, "that's understandable" Albert comments, "Baloo? is that you?" a familiar lady-voice calls and they see a female orangutan walking over, "hey isn't that Louie's aunt Louise?" Molly notes, "Louie has an aunt?" Riven remarks, "it is you sugar, how you doing big boy?" Louise asks making Baloo blush, "better" Baloo replies, "I didn't know Louie had an aunt" Ramon notes drawing Louise's attention, "and who's this cutie-pie?" she gushed getting up close and personal with Ramon, much to his embarrassment, "um, Louise, meet Ramon Grizzle, the boy who saved a pilot" Kit presents, "oh my word, so you're that little daredevil, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Louise gasps in awe and wretches Ramon away from Kit and proceeds to cuddle him, much to his embarrassment and everyone else's amusement, "you were right about her being funny Baloo" Rebecca remarks as Kit gets Rhett and Trevor familiar with Albert and Reggie, though none of them notice a familiar dog-man keeping an eye on the two pilots: one that Kit knew all too well; Julius Witherspoon. He was watching Albert and Reggie to make sure they wouldn't bring onboard any escaping-orphans or hobos (which was low in number nowadays). He also caught sight of Kit and while he felt like he knew him, the dog wasn't completely sure since Kit has what appears to be a family with him. Shrugging he resumes standing guard. Then came the start of the show, Albert and Reggie practically begged Kit to join in and show his cloud-surfing, which was further supported by the orphans, Rhett and Trevor included and in the end Kit relented. He and Baloo were barrowing a Caudron C.230-sports-plane for the show. Louise of course opted for her Pink Piranha while Albert and Reggie were sharing a Miles Whitney Straight. Once the show began all contestants get in the air, and once Baloo found a suitable height he gave the signal to Kit, who nods and climbs out of his seat, complete with a rope tied around his belly to the stabilizer, and upon reaching the end of the tail unfurls the airfoil and leaps off. The crowd goes wild for this as Kit waves to a Curtiss-Wright CW-1 Junior-sports-plane flying by, meanwhile Louise was displaying romantic-interest in a Miles M.17 Monarch-touring-plane who's pilot she recalls has an accent. Later at dusk after the show was over, Kit says his goodbyes to his childhood friends. "Great show Cloudkicker" Reggie applauded, "yeah, I can see where that name comes from" Rhett comments as he and the orphans were boarding a ferry back to the mainland, "thanks, be sure to pay a visit to Cape-Suzette whenever you can" Kit bids, "we'll be sure to do so, and good luck raising Ramon, he needs it" Albert says as Kit had boarded the Sea Duck and it flew away to home, Ramon was sitting in Kit's lap looking sleepy, "you can sleep if you want" Kit encourages and Ramon complies, snuggling into Kit's chest as Rebecca brought over a blanket from the barrack and hands it to Kit, who immediately swaddles Ramon in it and hugs him close. Stay tuned for Like father-figure, like son-figure, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction